Discovery
Discovery '''is the fourth episode of SpongeKid Adventures. Plot SpongeBob is looking for his family, before he finds his grandfather's body. Soon, a funeral is held for him. Afterwards, a small hut is built near it for him and his friends. Transcript '''SpongeBob: '''Well, that was pretty good. '''Sandy: '''Well, food you've hunted yourself's about as homemade as you can get. '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah. '''Patrick: '''Yep. '''Sandy: '''How're you doing? '''Patrick: '''Yep. '''Sandy: '''Brain damage, huh? '''Patrick: Hey! Sandy: '''Sorry. '''Patrick: Oh, not that. Just... have I met you? Sandy: Yeah, I'm Sandy! Patrick: '''Oh, right. Sorry, just the brain damage. '''Sandy: Don't worry about it. (title sequence) (SpongeBob is about to walk into the woods) Sandy: 'Where are you going? '''SpongeBob: '''Looking for my family. '''Sandy: '''Oh, okay. Should I come with? '''SpongeBob: '''No thanks, I'm good. '''Sandy: '''Okay then. Good luck! '''SpongeBob: '''Thanks, Sandy. ''(scene wipe) '''SpongeBob: ''(walking in woods, animals howl. Starts running, turns slightly. He sees his parents, and slows down) Mom! Dad! '''Margaret: '''SpongeBob! I'm so glad you're okay! '''SpongeBob: '''Me too... Well, where's Grandma and Grandpa? '''Harold: '''I don't know. '''SpongeBob:' Well, let's go look.'' '''('they walk some more, SpongeBob stops a little bit up) Is that a deer? ''(walks towards body) ''Oh no.' (camera shows Grandpa's body) Margaret: What is--...oh. (deep breath) Oh my gosh. I-I... Harold: Margaret, are you okay? Margaret: ''(cries)'' Harold: ''(pats Margaret's back, hugs, voice cracks) It's okay, it's okay. He was a good man. '''SpongeBob: '''H--how'd this happen? '''Harold: '''I don't know... explosions? '''SpongeBob: '(choking up) ''I...I guess. ''(pause) Harold: You're holding tears in, aren't you? SpongeBob: ''(starting to cry) Yes... ''(scene wipe) Patrick: So, where are your parents? Sandy: Texas. Patrick: Oh... is that near here? Sandy: If you consider a 10-hour plane ride near. Patrick: Oh... so it's near. Sandy: Yeah... not. Patrick, I know you have brain damage now, but you're just going plain idiotic now. Patrick: Is that a good thing? Sandy: No... now, let's see what we can do with this'' (goes arou'nd Patrick).'' Wow. Uh... that's real red. I should bandage that up. (grabs leaves and headband, puts it on red spot) Okay, this will help it heal. Patrick: Thanks, Sandy. Sandy: 'No problem. ''(commercial break) '''SpongeBob: (at campsite) ''Hey, guys? '''Sandy: '''Yeah? '''SpongeBob: '''Grandpa....he's... '''Sandy: '''Oh. I'm so sorry. '''Patrick: '''Wait, what happened to his grandpa? '''Sandy: '''Patrick, his grandpa didn't make it. '''Patrick:' Oh... wait, what happened? Sandy: ''(sighs) (whispers)'' Patrick: 'Oh. '''SpongeBob: '''Anyways, I've planned a funeral. '''Patrick: '''Oh. Well, when is it? '''SpongeBob: '''I'll just tell you when. ''(scene wipe) '''Sandy: '''Are you guys ready yet? '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah. ''(sighs) ''Okay, how do I do this? I've never been to a funeral. '''Sandy: '''Well, neither have I, so... '''Harold: '''Okay. We are gathered here in memory of Asher SquarePants. He was a good man, and was friends with many people. I am sure he is in Heaven now. Now, would anyone like to say a few words about him? '''SpongeBob: '''I can. ''(comes up to area) ''Well, he was a great grandpa and I loved him very much. I hope whoever bombed the city will be brought to justice, and I am sure other families are going through things like this. '''Harold: '''I agree. That was a wonderful speech there. '''SpongeBob: Thank you. Harold: 'Now a prayer. ''Dear Jesus, please keep our dear Asher safe in Heaven. We hope he will have a great existence in your kingdom, and that we will all cherish the time we have left. Jesus' name, amen. '''Everyone: ''Amen''. (commercial break) Harold: '''Okay, we are ready to dismiss. '''SpongeBob: Okay. May I play a song? Harold: 'Um, sure. ''(SpongeBob turns on ''Titanium ''by David Guetta, scene changes to campsite) '''SpongeBob: Well, where will we put the body? 'Harold: '''I don't know. '''SpongeBob: '''Let's make a hut and put the tomb there. '''Harold: '''That sounds great. Let's get building. ''(montage to ''Titanium)'' 'SpongeBob: '''Okay, now to get the tomb into the ground. ''(digs, buries.) It says: Here lies Asher SquarePants: 1946-2013 En l'absence du corps, présent avec le Seigneur. Category:SpongeKid Adventures Category:Episodes Category:2013